The darkest moon
beginning/ chapter 1 " Riverstar ! River star ! Rogues are taking over camp!!! " yowled a kit as loud as she could before she was eaten . It was dawn at eagleclan , rogues were attacked everyone . " mistkit ! Noo!!!!! " river star leaped at the rogue attacking her then 2 more rogues leaped at her knocking river star into a tree . Riverstar leaped back clawing the rogues eyes deeply and biting one of their necks . After the rogues left river star checked on mistkit since she was her kit but hidden . Blood was still everywhere , 5 warriors died . " riverstar , I don't think that mistkit will make it ." Meowed willowtail , the medical cat , as riverstar busted into tear in the inside not wanting to show her feelings . Everyone stared at her waiting for her word . As 4 minutes pasted she spoke , " we must stay strong as many dangers are ahead . As soon as everyone healed up sent some warriors hunting . " riverstar turned away and padded to the leader den . One of the warriors , liofur , growled low to shadeclaw , also a warrior . " I bet if we spy on the leader we might find something that shes hiding from us ." Shadeclaw nodded and meow " maybe a love one that we can... end??? " liofur looked at Shadeclaw with eyes widen as they sat in the warriors den but he still agreed with that . Shadeclaw padded near the leader den and called river star . " riverstar would you like to talk ? " riverstar looked at her and nodded , they both padded to the river that was half a moon away . Liofur looked around the den as no one was watching . After an hour or so riverstar and shadeclaw came back to camp and saw willowtail . " willowtail ! Willowtail how's mistkit ? " asked riverstar happily hoping for good news about her kit . Willowtail stopped moving and stared without saying a word . " please say there good news yellowtail " she meowed with one tear falling down her face . " mistkit.... gone " willowtail said low her voice was full of sadness knowing that mistkit and riverstar were very close friends . " no no why star clan why ! " river star thought as tears rolled down her eyes . " I'm sorry riverstar , I did all that I could ." River star looked up at the sky and then said for everyone to go to sleep . In the elders den everyone was having a small chat . " riverstar acts like mistkit was her kit " sabrefang , a dark brown Tom with shiny yellowish black eyes , meowed . " wasn't mistkit the only kit who liked to be alone ? " said a other elder . That night a storm washed in harsh . Chapter 2 : storming problems Lightning quickly settled some trees on fire on and off as the winds blow like never in 20 moons . The night was loudly as it ever been , queens , warriors ,elders , kits all cover in ruin . This was the strongest storm in this leaf-fall , many trees were down from the winds , floods were almost everywhere . when all the cats woke up , it was only to see the ruins that left the storm when it left . riverstar meow " warriors may go hunting , the storm blow our prey away ". 5 of the warriors when hunting as everyone else stays even liofur . everyone got up and worked on the things that they always did , riverstar sighed after seeing all 5 wariors leave still remembering her kit but she knew that she couldn't tell anyone . after some minutes only 2 warriors came back . " wolves attacked us from behind" growled darkfur as he come in wounded . " wolves ? what happened ??? " riverstar remembered never seeing many wolves in this forest after the fire . the other warrior sat down near darkfur still both were badly wounded . Willowtail padded to the warriors and said " follow me to the medic so I can treat your wounds . " darkfur listened to her and weakly followed while the other talked to riverstar ." So then where is the others ? Did all get killed ?" Riverstar meowed as she narrowed her eyes closely to the tom . " no some are on their way but shadeclaw died ." Redpelt answered riverstar then looked down sighing . " its ok but let help that the others make it ." The warriors had spread apart and now on there way back to camp . Dustheart , a golden tom with deep grey eyes , instead of going back he went to the twoleg place . " elsa look at the small kitty ! " a twolegkit told her sister smiling as they played hide and seek , dustheart ignored them and went near a twoleg green bin as two young kittypets padded near him . " Hello why are you here cat ? " a blackish red kittypet asked as he glared at dustheart . " well none of your business kittypets " he unleashed his claws growling then the other kittypet who was white as snow clawed him over his eye deeply . Dustheart kicked the kitty pets to the wall then after 5 minutes of fighting the door opened. " omg leave beastly cat " yelled a 90 years old twoleg woman with a stick in her hand . Dustheart rolled his eyes and went to camp and saw that everyone was back too. "